1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser bar device for exit door, and more particularly to a presser bar device for attaching to an exit door and having a simplified configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical presser bar devices have been developed for being attached to exit doors, to allow people to easily actuate the exit doors and to escape out through the exit doors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,733 to Linder discloses one of the typical presser bar devices, and comprises a crank to be actuated or depressed by a presser bar, in order to actuate a pair of connector bars to move a pair of lock rods, so as to control the opening of the exit door.
However, the crank is useful for allow the typical presser bar devices to be attached to one side of the exit door only, but may not be attached to the other side of the exit door.
For allowing the typical presser bar devices to be attached to the other side of the exit door, a different designed or shaped crank member is further required to be provided and changeably attached to the typical presser bar devices. In addition, the different designed or shaped crank member is required to be attached to different position of the housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional presser bar devices for exit doors.